fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Laki Olietta
|kanji=ラキ・オリエッタ |rōmaji=''Raki Orietta'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age=18 (debut)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Cover 25 (X791) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Brown |hair=Violet |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Wood-Make |manga debut=Chapter 54 Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 54 Page 114 Second Panel. |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Ikumi Hayama |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Laki Olietta (ラキ・オリエッタ Raki Orietta) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance Laki is a slim young woman of average height with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bowl cut-like style, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right side exposed. She has also been seen sporting longer hair in other instances, with two bangs framing her face and her forehead being covered by her fringe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 2 She has grey eyes,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 2-3 and a large, dark-colored ribbon adorning the top of her head. She is always shown wearing a pair of simple glasses with oval lenses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Cover After the 7-year time skip, the only noticeable change in her appearance is the hair, whose style is reminiscent of her previous long cut, but wavier, with the bangs framing her face and going down to her shoulders being undulated, and with a triangular tuft covering her forehead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 Her ribbon now marks the spot where Laki’s hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching down to the middle of her back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 20 Laki’s first outfit was composed of a light-colored coat reaching down below her waist, with dark cuffs retaining the original color on their back edges, a dark cravat tie around the collar, tight-fitting dark pants tucked inside light-colored boots with dark soles, and light colored gloves. She also had a small, dark satchel adorned by a pair of small hearts hanging on her right hip, seemingly attached to her waist. As of year X791, Laki sports a light-colored mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline and a series of light-colored squares adorning its lower part, which has a light belt circling it around Laki’s waist, with three bullet-like objects attached to it on the left side, and dark boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 14 Personality Laki likes glasses and wears them as well, and she has a strong dislike towards perverts. Laki also expresses herself in strange ways, for example, she refers to getting a haircut as "chopping hair", eating as "feeding your stomach", and sleeping as "whittling away the defenseless hours." She seems to have a slightly sadistic side, as she keeps a large amount of torture devices in her room in Fairy Hills.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Laki, along with other members of Fairy Tail, attacks the Phantom Lord Guild in an attempt to avenge Team Shadow Gear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 2 Later, when they're defending the guild building from Jose Porla's Shade Troopers, she notices that the Phantom MK II was moving "Turtle-ish", and is drawing the magic circle for Abyss Break at a slower pace.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 25 Later, due to her wood-based Magic, she helped with the rebuilding of Fairy Tail's guild building since it had been destroyed in the battle. Fighting Festival arc Laki cuts down her hair, which makes a few female members of the guild jealous. They angrily attempt to attack her, but are easily defeated when Laki overpowers them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 During the Fighting Festival, she is seen fighting other female members of the guild and finally gets defeated by Mickey Chickentiger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 5 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of whom is Laki. While in the guild, Laki approaches Jet and Droy and begins to pick on Droy for gaining weight. Jet joins in and compares Droy to Reedus, whose body is now slim. Droy ignores his comments and tells him that he has been working out everyday but Jet continues to pick on him and asks him what Levy would say if she saw him. Hearing this, Droy shouts out that Levy is not coming back, silencing everyone inside the guild, including himself. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enter the guild demanding payment for the money the guild borrowed, but the new master, Macao Conbolt, tells them that they were unable to collect enough money for the payment. The group leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the money.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing this, everyone in the guild begins to grieve and reminisce about what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then get off the Magic Bomber and inform the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters, because Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Laki decides to stay behind while some of the guild members go to find the missing members. While waiting, the guild is visited by Teebo and his gang who are demanding payment for Fairy Tail's debt. Romeo gets irritated with the group and starts a fight. However, the fight is interrupted by the arrival of the missing members who quickly defeat the members of Twilight Ogre. Seeing the missing members, Laki and the others begin to cry tears of joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-13 The return of the members of Fairy Tail starts a night of nonstop drinking, singing and dancing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc With the return of the Tenrou Team after seven years, Laki stands with her guild mates in the guild hall as Makarov gets up to speak, stating that he is announcing the new guild master. Laki and the rest of the guild are shocked when, after Gildarts is announced to have the position, the man is revealed to have left and made Makarov guild master once more. However, hearing Gildarts' words that they should strive to make Fairy Tail number one again, Laki and the others smile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 17 When the day of the Grand Magic Games comes, Laki, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who also came to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, she accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she, alongside her guildmates cheer for Lucy and don't notice Flare taking Asuka hostage to make Lucy useless and punish her. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Alongside the others, she is very surprised when Natsu figures out Flare's plan. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 When Gemini, summoned by Lucy, transforms into Lucy only wearing a towel, Laki notices Vijeeter doing the "Dance of Excitement".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 11 After the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Laki joins the party held in Fairy Tail's lodgings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 7 When the second day of the Games begins, Laki stands with the guild, stunned as Natsu, Gajeel and Sting lag behind in the day's event due to their motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 However, Natsu and Gajeel refuse to give up, and as they head towards the finish line openly state that they are doing their best for all of their guild mates who were left alone for the seven empty years. Hearing their kind words, Laki begins to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 17 When the battles of the second day begin soon after, Laki watches as Toby Horhorta and Kurohebi fight, commenting on the latter's ability to use Mimic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8 After watching Erza dominate in the Pandemonium event of the third day, Laki screams and cheers with the rest of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9 Her happiness only increases when a little while later Cana obtains first place in the MPF event through her use of Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 22 At the end of the day, Laki and the other Fairy Tail members are seen partying at a local bar, celebrating their success.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 She, along with Macao, Wakaba and Romeo, laughs as Erza collides into a pile of barrels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 17 On the evening of the third day, Laki and the rest of the guild heads to Ryuzetsu Island, a famous summer resort. There, she is shown pushing Kinana away as the Trimens stare at her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 She faints as Natsu destroys the resort in an attempt to thaw the frozen pool.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 18 Later, Laki watches as the new Fairy Tail Team enters the battle-field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 13 She, along with many of the viewers, stares in awe when Team Blue Pegasus' bunny man is revealed to be Nichiya, an Exceed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-4 Laki is left speechless after Natsu's attack takes out both Sting and Rouge, and deals great damage to the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 19-20 At the end of the match, Laki joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place at the end of the fourth day. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 03 With the final day of the Grand Magic Games arriving, Laki once again attends the event to watch from the audience and cheer on Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 Mavis takes charge of having Fairy Tail win the final event, and although it is easy for Laki's guild to get points at first by defeating some of the easier opponents, Laki asks the first master if she has thought of a way to defeat Jura Neekis, Mavis admitting that she doesn't know how to deal with him. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 13 After Gray manages to defeat Rufus, Laki, along with the other guild members, cheers on the Ice Mage for his victory. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 When Erza's fight against Minerva and Kagura is announced, Laki looks worried, as her guild mates comment on who is going to win. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 4 Laki's initial uneasiness over the battle turns out to be completely justified, as Erza is swiftly overpowered by the Mermaid Heel Mage and battered around. As the two discuss Jellal and an enraged Kagura goes to draw her sword, Laki hides her eyes and turns her head from the Lacrima screens, being unable to watch any longer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 22 Magic and Abilities Wood-Make (木の造形魔法, ウッドメイク, Uddo Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create a variety of objects or weapons out of wood to be used as attack or defense. *'Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love': Laki creates multiple weapon-shaped blocks of wood to erupt from the ground and strike her opponent(s). *'Wood-Make: The Distance between the Two is Forever': Laki creates multiple giant hands and feet made of wood to shoot from the ground, wriggling and swaying to deal damage to enemies.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 *'Wood-Make: Sculpture': Laki creates a sculpture out of wood. (Unnamed) Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 29 *'Wood-Make: Violent Approach': Laki creates a massive wooden spiked ball and shoots it at the target with high speed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 *'Wood-Make: Wood Wall': Laki creates a wall which protects her from harm.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 (Unnamed) *'Wood-Make: Heart's Sense of Distance': Laki creates a wall of multiple weapon-shaped wood that puts a distance from her and her opponents. Its properties are similar to those of Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid *Laki Olietta vs. Unnamed Girls *Mickey Chickentiger vs. Laki Olietta & Unnamed Fairy Tail Mages *Bickslow vs. Nab Lasaro & Laki Olietta *Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) *Gildarts Clive & Laki Olietta's Infiltration *Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! Appearances in Other Media OVA Laki makes a cameo appearance in the third OVA, Memory Days.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Trivia * From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Laki is the quality of the building. She wishes to be a carpenter in the future. She has a good relationship with Lucy and Levy. The hardest job she has ever taken, in her own words, is to do a photo shoot in swimsuit for the Sorcerer Magazine. "In swimsuit?! I'm never doing it again."Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine * When fighting in Phantom Lord arc, her attack names were irritating to a degree that even the enemies Laki attacked expressed their confusion, which allowed her an easy victory. * Laki appears for the first time in the manga during the Phantom Lord arc but makes her debut at the start of the series in the anime. * Laki originally possessed "Wood Magic" that allowed her to reshape wood in any form. After the anime turned it into Wood-Make, the manga simply went along with it. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Female Category:Needs Help